


Forgive me Father, For I have sinned

by Hazein, whistlingwindtree



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Father Robbie Reyes, Father Roberto Reyes, Oral Sex, Power Imbalance, Roman Catholicism, Spanking, St. Agnes Orphanage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazein/pseuds/Hazein, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/pseuds/whistlingwindtree
Summary: Catholic Priest, Father Roberto Reyes has built a reputation of exorcizing demons and has been summoned to the Saint Agnes Orphanage because of supernatural activity.He soon finds out that the cause is student Skye, and she needs expert handling.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the MCU Kink Bang! Story by moi, artwork by the talented Hazein :) Skye is 18 in this story!

 

Father Roberto Reyes slammed the door of his cab and sighed, looking up at his temporary home for the summer.  _St. Agnes Orphanage for Girls_ was part of the Rockland Parish in the Archdiocese of New York City but it might as well have been on the moon, it was that far away from East L.A.

He hefted his duffel bag over his shoulder, grunting. Priests didn't have many worldly possessions, but he had a thick stack of case files weighing it down.

There was a specific reason he was sent across the country on a moment's notice. St. Agnes was dealing with a problem that was his supposed specialty.

Exorcism.

A melodious bell chimed afar, signaling it was 6 pm, and right on time, the heavy wooden front door creaked open.

“Father Reyes,” a nun with a fair coloring and bright blue eyes greeted him. “I'm Sister McKenna. Thank you for your prompt arrival.”

Robbie nodded curtly, as he strode into the entryway. He was a man of few words, and he intended to wrap this charade up.

Gabe's birthday was in a month and he intended to be back home by then.

* * *

 

Unbeknownst to Robbie and Sr. McKenna, the senior girls' dormitory was in a flurry of excitement, and very impious behavior.

“Did you see the new priest? He's fucking hot!”

“Was too busy staring at that ass. _Damn_.”

“Girl, he can spray me with his holy water anytime!”

The girls dissolved in giggles and turned to Mary Sue, who at nineteen, was the oldest girl at St. Agnes.

“What do you think about the creepy stuff happening, Mary er, Skye?”

“Demons are fake,  and so is that dumbass priest,” Skye smirked, tapping away at her computer. “He couldn't exorcize his way out of a paper bag.”

They were all used to Skye’s worldliness so the girls went back to salaciously gossiping about the new priest, or as the girls called him, the fresh meat.

They were betting among themselves who would be the first to suck him off and drink his seed.

 

* * *

 

 

Robbie knew there were no such things as devils and demons, not the way the Church preached anyway.

He’d joined the priesthood in a desperate attempt to control the bloody urges of the Ghost Rider and it had worked initially because of the sequestered nature of the Brotherhood he’d joined.

And thank goodness it did because he used devil worship and exorcisms as a cover for the bloody rampages of the Ghost Rider at night.

If anyone noticed that Robbie was always the one who found the bodies, they never commented and that's how Robbie knew that the reports of demon activity at St. Agnes was all bullshit, the Rider told him there was no vengeance needed in that place.

When he found the person responsible for taking him away from his brother and the quiet parish in East L.A,  he was going to make them pay.

* * *

 

Dinnertime was more lavish than usual at St. Agnes.

“Father Roberto Reyes is visiting for a few months,” Sr. McKenna announced at dinnertime. “I expect you to show him the deference that he deserves.”

Robbie scanned the sea of faces down the long mahogany dining table. Which one of these hellions was pulling the prank to make it seem like there was demon activity?

His eyes rested on a dark haired girl who looked older than the others, with an air of superiority.  She was smirking at him as if she saw through his priestly facade. She folded her arms, the movement drawing him to her modest cleavage and by the time he caught himself staring, she grinned, tossing her hair, her eyes laughing at his indiscretion.

Robbie bristled.

“Would you like to say grace, Father Reyes?” Sr. McKenna asked.

“No,” Robbie’s voice was commanding. “Let that _child_ do it.” He gestured to the dark-haired girl, who was now scowling. “If it's not an imposition, of course.”

Silence descended in the room, partly because of the gravelly voice of Father Reyes and partly because every person at St. Agnes knew that Mary Sue Poots, who had the temerity to rename herself, _Skye_ , was a powder keg when ordered about.

She despised authority.

‘I'm not a child,” Skye stated calmly, and little did she know her husky voice was like a touch on Robbie’s cock. “My name is Skye. And I'm _nineteen_ , almost twenty.  An adult.”

Robbie’s dick was now at full attention hearing she was over 18, and he hastily moved his chair closer to the table. Skye was glaring at him now and if there wasn't an enraptured audience he would’ve scowled back.

Did she think he would be afraid of her?

“My apologies for calling you a child.” Robbie inclined his head. “Where I come from, _almost twenty-year-olds_ are making their own way. Not living in an orphanage.” Robbie’s eyes were steely. He was a proud man and didn't like to be challenged, especially when at that age, he was already the legal guardian for Gabe.

And apparently neither did Skye, because she scraped her chair back and after throwing him a withering glance, she stalked from the Dining Hall, her hips moving in a bewitching fashion.

“I am so sorry Father Reyes,” Sr. McKenna gasped, wringing her hands as the girls all burst into hushed chatter. They could always count on Skye for entertainment.

“The apology should be mine,” Robbie murmured, dragging his eyes from Skye’s retreating form. “Let us bow our heads.”

 _"Bless us, O Lord, and these, Thy gifts, which we are about to receive from Thy bounty.”_ He cleared his throat, willing the image of Skye’s ass from his head. Heat coursed through his blood as he thought about Skye on her knees, in front of him, mouth open to receive the bounty of his cock.   _Through Christ, our Lord. Amen."_

“Amen.”

* * *

 

“God, I _hate_ him,” Skye growled, as she slammed into her dorm. How dare he embarrass her like that? In front of everyone? It's not her fault she didn't know her real age till a year ago when she was already in the wrong grade.

She angrily opened her laptop.

Father Roberto Reyes was going to pay.

* * *

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Robbie prepared for bed with a guilty conscience. Lust was fleeting, and sin, and with a student, no matter her age.

Even so, his cock was at half mast and as he slid into the simple bed, and he was deciding whether to masturbate or try to sleep when he heard a creak outside his door.

As the only male at St. Agnes, he was instantly alert.

His room was in the attic as there wasn't a male dorm and he silently got out of bed and slipped into a pair of shorts since he slept nude. He was wondering if he was imagining the noises when a louder creak sounded.

Robbie glided to the door, one of his hands balled in a fist. He was away from home, horny and still hungry after the paltry dinner. Whoever was on the other side did not want to fuck with him.

* * *

 

Skye jumped as she heard movement from Father Reyes’ room. The jackass must've heard her coming up the stairs.

But she'd been living at St. Agnes since a child and knew all the nooks and crannies. His room was at the top of the stairs in the attic but there was antique dresser tucked in a corner that she could hide in.

She'd barely squeezed in when he’d opened his room door and Skye’s eyes widened as she peeped through the open slats.

It was dark, but from the attic skylights, she could make out a muscled chest and biceps and -she gasped- were those _tattoos_?

It was dark in the wardrobe and her chest was pressed against the slats as she peeked out. Her eyes hungrily explored Father Reyes’ body and when she saw his half erect cock in his shorts, a pulsing started between her thighs.

She needed to touch it.

His hands were balled in a fist, and Skye knew he was more than a mere priest but a hunter on the prowl.

Maybe the Sisters were right, and he _could_ vanquish evil. But then he turned toward the dresser, and his eyes narrowed.

Syke’s arousal turned to fear when he tilted his head as if scenting her.

_Look away, look away,_ Skye chanted silently.

As Robbie stalked toward the dresser and angrily opened it, she learned he would never do what she wanted him to.

 

* * *

 

“You,” Robbie snarled. The first thing he’d done after he’d gotten his room, was to check all the entrances, exits and potential hiding spots on the top floor, a habit from living in his neighborhood. His heart was hammering, and his cock was at attention seeing Skye huddled in the wardrobe, her hair wild and her eyes wide.

“Do you know the scandal if I get caught with you?” He grabbed her by the arms and pulled her out, hoping to God she didn’t look down to see his erection.

“Who says _scandal_ anymore, grandpa?” Skye shot back.

“You-” Robbie began, but then a loud knock sounded. It was the back entrance to the stairs that would lead to Robbie’s room.

“Shit,” Robbie and Skye said simultaneously as they looked over the banister. There was a glimmer of light as the downstairs door creaked open.

“Father Reyes?” Sister McKenna called.

Skye didn’t even have time to blink before Robbie grabbed her and literally shoved her into his room.

“Hide,” he growled, opening the tiny chest of drawers to find clothes.

Skye didn’t need to scan the room, it was a replica or her own and she knew the best hiding place- under the bed. She scurried under it, laying as flat and still as possible, her heart hammering in her chest.

“Sister McKenna,” Robbie’s voice was gruff when he opened the door.

“I will stay in the hallway,” Sister McKenna said, primly. “It would be unseemly to be in a man’s room.”

“It’s unseemly to be here at this time of night. Man or woman.”

Skye’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline. She’d never heard anyone talk back to Sister McKenna and live to tell the tale.

Instead of giving him a setdown, Sr. McKenna tittered. “That is true, Father Reyes.”

Skye rolled her eyes. Was this some kind of weird religious booty call?

“I was in the middle of my nightly prayers,” Father Reyes said, and Skye had to clap her hand over her mouth so she wouldn’t snort. She’s seen his bulging dick in his shorts, nightly prayers her ass.

“I wanted to talk to you about Mary,” Sister McKenna replied. “She will be punished for her outburst, of course. I wanted to warn you to stay away from her.”

Skye froze.

Robbie immediately deduced Skye and Mary were the same, so he honed in on what really mattered.  “Why?”

“The demon activity?” The nun’s voice lowered, but it was like a thunderclap to Skye’s senses. “It’s _her_.  She’s a bad seed. An abandoned half breed. She’s cursed, that one. She was slow at first, we thought she would be handicapped.”

Skye’s cheeks heated, and her hands started to shake. How dare they tell him about her?

“Being handicapped is no evil,” Father Reyes said sternly. “Who God blesses, no man curse.” He paused, and Skye could hear the wheels turning in his head. “I need an assistant for my time here. Let her punishment be to help me.”

“That doesn’t sound like punishment?” Sister McKenna sounded skeptical.

“I can be a hard taskmaster,” Father Reyes promised, his voice raspy.

Skye’s lips parted as her distress melted away and the desire from earlier blossomed.

How hard of a master would he be?

* * *

 

Sr. McKenna didn’t stay long, and it wasn’t long before Robbie closed the door. Skye was smart enough to wait till he gave the all clear to come out, and soon she slid out when he gruffly told her to.

“Whew, that was close,” she said brightly. Her mind was overloaded, thinking about what Father Reyes now knew about her. “Look at all these dust bunnies-”

“Why were you coming to my room,” Robbie locked the door decisively.

“I wanted to apologize,” Skye fibbed. “I felt bad-”

Robbie narrowed his eyes. “Don’t lie to me, girl.”

“I’m not a girl,” Skye snapped.

The air was charged as they glared at each other.

Robbie raked his eyes over her body, taking in her tight white polo shot with the school logo emblazoned on the breast pocket and the khaki colored skirt.

“You’re a liar,” Robbie finally said, when he met her eyes again. “Why were you here?”

“St. Agnes is my home,” Skye hedged. “I can be anywhere I want.”

Robbie pulled off his t-shirt. The attic was hot. “You can.” He nodded his head in acquiescence. He pushed his sleep pants off, so he was back in his boxers only. “However you were coming to _my_ room.” He took a threatening step toward Skye, and she moved back, till she was backed up against the bed. "Why?" He pushed her down, and when Skye fell down, sitting on the mattress, she was eye level with Father Reyes’ rampant erection.

Her mouth watered, as her cunt grew wet and she bit her lip, her eyes wide. “Can I touch it?”

Robbie breathed in deeply. This was madness. It was the temptation.

“No,” his voice was raspy. “You can’t.”

Skye licked her lips and reached out her hand to his chest. “Please.” She trailed her fingers down his abs to the wispy hair by his navel. “I’ve never touched a cock before. Not a real one.”

Robbie’s lips parted. “What?”

Skye smiled mischievously. “Well, Father Reyes, there are these things called dildos,” she teased. “The ones with batteries are called vibrators.”

Robbie clenched his hands to keep from touching her but his cock had no such qualms and was hungrily peeking out his boxers, hot against his navel.

“Masturbation is a sin, my child,” Robbie’s chest was heaving. “God frowns on it.”

Skye’s lips fluttered closed, as she gave in to the pulsing between her legs and the hunger in Father Reyes’ voice. Maybe they could just play a bit, and not do anything.

“But I have this heat in me, Father,” she pouted. “It burns.” She palmed his cock through his shorts, and when he gasped, she lightly squeezed him. "Can you help me, Father?"

Robbie clenched his fists. He could not, under any circumstance touch her. “Show me, my child.”

Skye hiked her skirt up on her long legs, till it was bunched up around her thighs.

“No panties?” Robbie gasped.

“Forgive me, Father,” Skye looked up guilelessly.

“You deserve to be punished,” Robbie growled, his mind already making up loopholes. He could spank her, but not with his hand, that way he wasn’t touching her. He frowned. His belts were all leather and too hard.

But Skye was already one step ahead of him.

Skye pulled off her polo shirt, and when Robbie saw she wasn’t wearing a bra, he was momentarily stunned at her tits. She used the opportunity to push down her skirt, so she was fully naked.

“You don’t have to do anything,” Skye grinned. She was still smarting from Sr. McKenna’s comments and she needed a distraction, an orgasm to chase away the emptiness, to feel connected to something, _someone,_ even if for a moment.

“No. We can’t,” Robbie blinked at her dark tipped breasts, entranced. “It’s not right.”

“Look around you,” Daisy’s voice rose. “Nothing in this place is right!” She balled up her discarded shirt and threw it at him. “Don’t judge me for trying to find happiness where I can.”

“This isn’t happiness.” Robbie was confused.

“No, duh,” Skye rolled her eyes. “You and your priestly penis are playing hard to get.”

“That’s enough,” Robbie pulled Skye to him and flipped her on her stomach, so her ass was in the air and she was laying across his lap.

“What are you doing?” Skye squealed.

“The Sisters are wrong for not spanking anymore. ” He smoothed her back and the curve of her ass. “Punishment drives away sin.”

“I’ve never been spanked- _ow_ ,” Skye yelped, as his hand smacked her bottom.  “That fucking hurt, you jackass!”

“It’s supposed to.” Robbie lazily kneaded her ass.  He raised his hand and cracked her on the other cheek, and she gasped and tried to scramble away, but he held her down. “Take your punishment, like a big girl.”

“But it hurts, Father,” Skye sniffled, growing limp against him, her eyes closing, and giving in to their play. “I’d rather you punish me with your dick instead.”

“That’s your sin, my child,” Robbie’s cock was raging, and he knew she could feel it. He slapped her again. “You were rude to a guest. And embarrassed the Sisters. And you were a bad example to the younger ones.”

Skye moaned with each hit, her eyes squeezed shut. Now that she wasn’t fighting, the lashes felt divine, driving her higher and higher. She arched her back and wriggled her ass, and as she smelled Father Reyes’ arousal, her mouth and pussy grew wet. His cock was digging into her stomach as she laid on him, and slick precum was sliding on her belly.

“Please Father,” Skye moaned. Her clit was pulsing now. “I need you to forgive me. I promise I will be good.”

Robbie was breathing heavily now and was giving into his dark needs. Skye was dripping wet and her hips were thrusting on their own accord.

“We can’t,” Robbie’s voice broke, even as his cock pulsed with need.

Skye rose up, her lithe body glowing in the lamplight.

“Let me suck you,” she leaned forward and stroked his cock. “Just this one time.”

“I-”

Skye gracefully sank to her knees and massaged his thighs. “It’s just me and you.”  She pulled his boxers down.

“But I-”

Skye was fed up of begging, and she reached up and kissed the head of his cock,  gently sucked the meaty crown. He was hot and hard, and she moaned, taking more of him in her mouth.

 

“That’s it,” Robbie thrust in her mouth. His hands were on her neck, wishing he could fuck her throat. “Suck me dry and drink it all down.”

Skye wasn’t used to giving oral sex on a man, and she was finding out how difficult it would be to have her mouth and throat stuffed while sucking off a dick.

Robbie decided to help her out and instead of starting gently fucking her mouth. “That’s a good girl. Stay still and take it.”

She couldn’t do anything but blink, as tears filled her eyes as he thrust harder and hit the back of her throat. She coughed and Robbie used it to slip more down her throat.

“You are so pretty for Father Reyes,” Robbie praised. “That pretty mouth filled my hard cock.” He moved his hands from her neck to her hair. “Can you drink all my cum?”

Skye nodded, unable to speak, but her eyes were glittering brightly with need.

“Good girls don’t waste a drop,” Robbie admonished. “They suck it all down then say thank you.”

Skye hollowed her cheeks are started sucking him again, and Robbie cried out, as she wrapped her hands on the base of his cock.

Robbie placed his hands around her and showed her how to stroke him, fast and hard, and when she accidentally shifted her hands and squeezed his balls, he orgasmed fast and hard, jets of cum filling her mouth.

It was her first time tasting it, and the saltiness and texture were too odd, and she couldn’t swallow it, so Robbie pulled out and ended up stroking his cum out on her mouth and cheeks and forehead, till her face was covered in his semen.

He closed his eyes after the last drop came out, as the weight of what he just did descended on him. He just compromised a student because he couldn’t suppress his base urges.

“Are you okay?” Skye was dripping with cum, but she was concerned for him. “Can I get you-”

A wave of self-loathing shook Robbie. “This can’t happen again. Clean up. Then get out. And don’t come here at night again.”

Skye’s face fell at the dismissal,  and when she went to wash her face at the tiny sink in Father Reyes’ bathroom, water mixed with her tears.

She silently put on her clothes, while Father Reyes dutifully turned his back.

“I told you nothing was right in this place,” she said bitterly, before leaving his room.

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

Later,  Robbie experienced first hand why Sister McKenna thought there was demon activity at St. Agnes.

At around 3 am, there was a rumbling. He awoke with a start, thinking it was an earthquake, like back home in California. But it was a low vibration that seemed to rattle his bones, not just the room.

“What in the world?” Robbie muttered as he hastily threw on his clothes to investigate.

St. Agnes was constructed in an E pattern, with the main administrative hall, classrooms and Dining Room on the I, while the three remaining dormitories for the babes and younger ones, then the tweens, and finally the seniors.

The rumbling came from the senior wing, and Robbie didn’t need the Ghost Rider to tell him that it would be Skye's room.

“I told you she is the devil,” Sister McKenna snarled in greeting. “Every time this happens, it’s in her.”

Robbie's stomach churned, over what happened in  _his_ room, but he of all people knew what it was like to have a secret, with judgemental people around.

“I will take care of this,” he promised.

* * *

 

Skye was in her room, crying silently as she thought about what she at Father Reyes did. She was technically a virgin because she’d never had sex with a man, but she’d had many girlfriends and knew what pleasure was.

Ever since a field trip to the New York City Museum when she’d accidentally touched and dropped a blue crystal, and the mist consumed her, she’d had  _something_  in her. She didn’t know what it was, and she’d be damned if she told anyone.

But right now, as the room shook, and she felt every single vibration around her, she wished she had a friend.

The door opened softly, and it was Father Reyes.

It was in the middle of the night, but he had his black robes and white collar on, looking every bit like a messenger of the Lord.

“Here to exorcize me,” Skye couldn’t even muster anger. She was broken, alone and a failure.

Robbie stalked toward her. “Breathe. In and out.” He grasped her hands, squeezing them.

A flash of anger coursed through Skye, with this stupid priest who didn’t know shit, who’d orgasmed over her face while she didn’t even cum and now thought he could condescend to her.

She closed her eyes, and she let out all of her anger and pain, into the largest quake right into him.

But something strange happened. Instead of him recoiling, he squeezed her hands even tighter and gasping, his eyes closed. And when he opened them, it was glowing.

“What  _are_ you?” he growled, his eyes amber.

Skye blasted Father Reyes across the room when she saw his eyes change. She didn’t know how to work her powers, but self-defense mechanisms always rose when she felt threatened.

But when burnt flesh filled the room, and Father Reyes started to transform, she realized that this was something different.

“I’m s-sorry,” Skye breathed, as a flaming skull approached her. “P-please don’t hurt me.”

Whenever the demon took over, Robbie's consciousness would recede, but hearing Skye's plea shook him.

She thought he meant to hurt her?

With a guttural cry, flesh knit over bone and the flames died down, while Skye remained frozen.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Robbie panted. "I'm sorry. About earlier. About everything."

"Sorry means nothing," Skye began to collect herself. "So how are you supposed to exorcize me if you have a _thing_ in you, too?"

"I can help you."

"I bet you wanna do more than just help me," Skye replied, irritated at how handsome he looked. "And don't you have regular clothes? It's the middle of the night and you're dressed for Sunday Mass." She'd meant it to poke fun at him, but she wasn't prepared for his reaction. His mouth pulled into a flat line, and he looked away sharply, as a self-loathing flashed across his face.

"I can't make up for how I mistreated you." Robbie's voice was gruff. "But I promise to teach you everything I know. And to keep your secret."

"So do you wanna sprinkle holy water on me and tell them you cast away my demons?" 

Robbie shook his head. "Get some rest. I'll handle everything else."

"I'm not a kid. Don't treat me like one."

"I don't intend to, chica." And with that, Robbie got up and left, without a backward glance.

"Sure just leave." Skye began bitterly after the door was shut. " _I can help you,_ my ass." She was still muttering to herself when the door opened again. 

It was Sister McKenna, with an uneasy look on her face. "Pack your things."

Skye's heart lurched, and her blood turned to ice. "Please don't kick me out. I don't have anywhere-"

"Stop your theatrics," Sr. McKenna said briskly. "You are to move to Father Reyes' room so that way you don't disturb the other girls."

Skye tilted her head, unsure she heard properly. "I'm gonna sleep with Father Reyes? Not that I'm complaining, but isn't that a bit risque for the Church?"

"You really are demon seed," Sr. McKenna shook her head. "Why would even entertain that thought? Father Reyes will sleep on a cot in the office we gave him on the ground floor, while you get his room in the attic." She folded her arms. "Because of your devilish ways, a man of God doesn't even have a bed."

Skye's cheeks flushed as she remembered Father Reyes spanking her then fucking her mouth. "I'm sorry, Sister McKenna."

"It is not me you should ask forgiveness. Now Father Reyes and I struck a deal. He doesn't want to stay the entire summer here, but he thinks he can help you in about a week or two."

Skye bit her bottom lip. There was so much she could do to that priest in a week. "Yes, Sister." Skye turned around and dutifully began getting her little belongings, just as her dorm sisters were filing into the room.

"No one is to speak to Skye. We don't know what could set her off." Sister McKenna barked.

Shame burned in Skye's chest, and her throat tightened but she inhaled, remembering how Reyes instructed her to, and she packed in silence to sounds of her own breathing, and then the rustling of covers as the girls went to bed.

* * *

 

 Robbie tried to get comfortable on the ancient cot, as he replayed the days' events. Skye had seen him at his worst, twice. First in his room with their tryst and then in hers with the Ghost Rider. He hoped to God that his plan to help Skye control her powers worked and that he could control his lustful thoughts.

"Hello?" The door creaked open, and Skye's head peaked in. "Sorry to um, bother you. Just wanted to let you know I'm here."

 

Robbie's heart raced as she came in the office, and he lost this breath at how intimate it was, her opening the door to the room he was in, so they could talk.

"I can sleep here if you want," she continued.  "I mean, we can switch. You get your room back. And I take the cot."

Robbie shivered, hearing her voice echo in the room and the memory of her moaning out as he spanked her.  He pulled the blanket around him as his cock began perking up. "No problem."

"It's drafty here, I can show you where the extra blankets-"

"Thank you, but I don't need a blanket." Robbie's voice was husky.

His words hung in the air between them and Skye closed the door behind her.

"What do you need, Father?" she stepped closer towards him, knowing that way would be ruin, but she wanted it.

"Call me Robbie," he corrected, sitting up.

Skye licked her lips at his biceps tensed, and his tattoos. "I didn't know priests could have tattoos."

"I wasn't always a priest." He shifted so there would be room for her.

"How old are you?" Skye gingerly sat on the cot.

"Twenty-four."

"Shut the fuck up!" Skye almost fell off. "No way!"

"What?" Robbie asked, irritated. "I'm not that older than you."

"Dude, you act like you're fifty-four, not twenty-four." She poked his chest. "Move over."

Robbie grunted at how easily she ordered him around but did as he was told, and soon she was tucked under him, her hair tickling his nose. 

"So you wanna try to fix me or fuck me?" Skye asked, matter of fact.

"You're not broken. So there is nothing to fix. And um, no to the second thing."

"So why am I here?" Skye persisted. She needed to know Robbie's motivations.

"Why are you here?"

"Cause you're the only person who's touched me in months." She tried to sound flippant and failed. 

Robbie buried his face in her hair and vowed that while he was there, he'd touch her as much as he could. "I want you here because you're the only person who has ever seen the real me." He pulled her tighter. "Today doesn't feel real."

"Who you're telling," Skye agreed, with a yawn. "Wanna come upstairs with me? The bed's bigger."

Robbie's first inclination was to decline, as was his habit for anything offered for his comfort, but then Skye turned around with a sleepy smile.

"Yeah. I'd like that," he agreed and slipping on his pajamas that's he'd stripped out of, he followed her to the attic room.

"Thanks for trusting me," Skye said, as she padded to the bed, and slid under the covers. "I'll try not to vibrate you to death when we're asleep."

"Thanks for trusting me, too. We'll talk more in the morning." Robbie knew he had to make up for it but right now he was tired. "Get some rest, chica." And with Skye tucked under him, he promptly fell asleep. Skye smiled as he began to lightly snore. She was tired, and her eyes were heavy, but for right now, she wanted to feel the sensations of being held by someone who knew what she was.

Maybe she could live with herself after all.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
